What Happens Next traducido
by Manu259
Summary: Que pasa luego de que Allen se fuera de la orden. Que pasaría si un inesperado pero bien conocido aliado lo ayuda a volver. Y que pasara después de eso. Lean para averiguarlo. (Lo que mi cerebro piensa que pasa después del capitulo 218 del manga). Traducción por el mismo autor.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens Next (traducido)**

**Nota del autor: Esta es una traducción de uno de mis propios fics, básicamente es como yo creo que continúa la historia después del capítulo 218 del manga, espero les guste.**

**Advertencia: Si no leyeron el manga hasta el capítulo 218 del manga NO deberían leer esto tiene spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: D-Gray Man no me pertenece**

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde que Kanda y Johnny encontraron a Allen y el Conde lo ataco por sorpresa. Después de ingeniárselas para escapar Kanda volvió a la orden como general mientras que Johnny escapo con Allen hacia otra ciudad.

Vemos a Allen acostado en un lugar completamente negro excepto por el piso que es blanco, de pronto el abre los ojos y mira alrededor.

"¿Dónde estoy?". El pregunta pero no hay respuesta.

Allen empieza a caminar hasta que ve una especie de imagen en la distancia, el empieza a correr y una luz comienza a brillar evitando que el vea. De pronto se encuentra a si mismo en el comedor de la Orden Oscura con sus amigos alrededor.

"¿Estás bien Allen-kun?". Pregunta una exorcista de pelo verde.

"Sí, estoy bien Lenalee"

Él ve a todos sus amigos felices, Krory está hablando con Bookman mientras ambos beben té, Kanda está en un rincón comiendo su soba con Lavi molestándolo, Miranda habla con Marie mientras ambos ríen y Lenalee al lado de él mientras comen.

Cuando está a punto de darle un mordisco a su 'Almuerzo tamaño Walker' todo se vuelve negro y Allen se encuentra en la sala de control del Arca mirando el reflejo del Catorceavo en el espejo. "No puedes escapar de mi no importa que tan rápido corras". Allen solo mira al reflejo hasta que dice algo que hace que su sangre hierba de rabia. "Voy a matar a cada uno de tus amigos empezando con la linda hermana del supervisor".

Tras escuchar esto él golpea el espejo con su mano izquierda y pedazos empiezan a caer por todos lados lo único que queda es una risa malvad que llena el cuarto.

Allen abrió los ojos y se encontró en la cama de un cuarto con dos ventanas, un viejo armario y un reloj en la pared, el empezó a sentarse en la cama cuando escucha a alguien llamándolo.

"¿Allen despertaste?". Pregunta un chico con cabello marro y grandes anteojos.

"Si perdón por dormir hasta ahora". El exorcista responde,

"No te preocupes pero prepárate abrimos en unos minutos".

"Okay".

Después de estar corriendo por un tiempo Johnny encontró una forma de evitar que los akumas rastrearan al Noah dentro de Allen así que llegaron a una ciudad donde empezaron una tienda de reparaciones de cualquier cosa que los clientes traigan.

Allen tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió con lo que usaba antes de volverse exorcista (la camisa blanca con el moño y un par de pantalones), comió rápidamente su desayuno y se preparo para recibir a los clientes. Luego de un par de minutos desde que abrieron llego el primer cliente del día.

"Bienvenido, ¿cómo podemos ayudarlo hoy?". Allen pregunto a un hombre alto con una remera marrón y pantalones a cuadros.

"Hola deje my reloj de bolsillo aquí hace un par de días y me preguntaba si ya lo arreglaron". El hombre respondió.

"Un segundo por favor. ¿Johnny ya arreglaste el reloj del señor Grimes?". Allen le pregunto a su amigo que estaba en el fondo de la tienda.

"Si aquí tienes". REspondio Johnny al mismo tiempo que le daba el reloj a Allen.

Él se lo dio a su dueño, recibió el dinero y se despidió de él.

El resto del día paso lento ya que solo dos o tres personas entraron, a las 8 PM ellos cerraron y fueron a preparar la comida, mientras comían (Allen devoraba) la comida Johnny empezó a mirar seriamente a Allen que paro de comer y miro a Johnny con una expresión similar hasta que empezó a hablar.

"Tengo una pista de donde Lavi y Bookman están atrapados". Johnny dijo seriamente. Tras escuchar eso Allen abrió mas los ojos con una sonrisa tomando lugar en su cara pero fue rápidamente reemplazada con una expresión seria. Johnny continúo tras ver a expresión de su amigo.

"Aparentemente hay una gran cantidad de akumas reuniéndose en cierto lugar, la ciudad ha sido evacuada debido a esto y ahora solo hay akumas ahí…". Allen escucho cada palabra que Johnny decía ya que él ha estado rastreando la ubicación de esos dos con su golem especial desde que llegaron a esta ciudad, cuando termino de explicar Allen se veía listo para ir ahí y empezar a destruir akumas pero Johnny lo detuvo.

"No podemos ir aun Allen". El dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Allen estaba a punto de preguntar la razón cuando de pronto se dio cuenta por sí solo. Él estaba perdiendo control de su cuerpo más y más rápido y el efecto parecía incrementarse después de que usa su Inocencia.

"Luego de que derrotes al Catorceavo podemos ir ahí, pero hasta entonces todo lo que podemos hacer es quedarnos aquí y seguirles el rastro". Allen estaba furioso porque no podía ir a ayudar a sus amigos asi que todo lo que hizo fue terminar su comida decir buenas noches e ir a su cama.

En su sueño se encontró a sí mismo en el mismo lugar negro excepto que esta vez había una luz acercándose a él. "¿Qué eres tú?". Allen pregunto cuando la luz estaba bastante cerca. De pronto la luz empezó a brillar un poco antes de empezar a tomar forma.

Allen miro asombrado a la forma que la luz había tomado hasta que esta hablo.

"Un placer hablar finalmente contigo Allen Walker-san". Dijo la figura con una voz idéntica a la de Allen.

"Crown Clown…"

* * *

**Ahí termina el primer capítulo.**

**Díganme ¿debería seguir escribiendo la traducción o van a ir a leer la versión en ingles?**

**Avísenme porque no voy a seguirla si todos van a ir a la versión en ingles.**

**Ojala los vea en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Bueno decidí traducir también este cap porque me daba lástima solo poner uno y este es el más corto de todo el fic.**

**Pero enserio si quieren que continúe con la traducción díganme porque parece tonto hacerlo si todo el mundo se va a leer la versión en ingles.**

**Ojala les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente no soy dueño de D-Gray Man.**

* * *

Cuando Kanda volvió a la orden junto al general Tiedoll ambos fueron a informar a Komui sobre Kanda convirtiéndose en general.

"¿Es en serio?". Komui pregunto mostrándose serio, Kanda solo asintió mientras Komui miraba a Tiedoll esperando su respuesta.

"Si, Yu-kun ha sido capaz de superar el punto crítico por algún tiempo pero lo mantuvo en secreto porque dice que no quiere parecerse a mí".

Cuando termino de hablar Komui llamo a Reever y le dijo que arreglara una reunión con todo el personal que este presente en la orden para darles las noticias.

En cuanto todos estuvieran reunidos Lenalee vio a Miranda a la distancia y fue a preguntarle si sabía que pasaba.

"Hola Miranda-san"

"Buen día Lenalee-chan". Ella respondió sonriendo.

"¿Sabes que está pasando?". Pregunto la exorcista de cabello verde.

"No pero parece importante ya que Komui llamo a todos". Ambas dejaron de hablar cuando el supervisor entro en la habitación, el agarro un micrófono y lo primero que dijo fue:

"BUEN DÍA LENALEE". A todos les salió la gotita estil anime hasta que se puso serio.

"Bien estoy seguro que todos se preguntan porque los llame de pronto la razón es simple tenemos un nuevo general con nosotros". Todos se empezaron a preguntar quién podría ser el nuevo general, esta pregunta fue rápidamente contestada cuando Kanda entro vistiendo su nuevo uniforme.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo, algunos preguntándose como es que sigue vivo y otros solo se congelaron en el lugar, luego de algunos momentos todos empezaron a aplaudir excepto por unas muy confundidas Lenalee y Miranda.

Cuando todos se detuvieron Komui anuncio que habría una fiesta para celebrar, la cual duro hasta altas horas de la noche.

En cuanto la fiesta termino todos fueron de vuelta a lo que estaban haciendo (algo que los científicos no querían). Mientras que Lenalee corrió para encontrar a Kanda, ya que no pudo preguntarle que había pasado durante la fiesta, seguida por una muy cansada Miranda hasta que lo encontraron caminando en uno de los pasillos.

"KANDA". Lenalee lo llamo mientras se acercaba hasta que estaba cerca. "¿Qué paso con Allen-kun?". Ella preguntó con preocupación visible en su cara.

"Pues…". Kanda explico todo lo que paso hasta que se separaron.

Cuando termino de hablar Lenalee estaba feliz de que Allen estuviera vivo, al menos en ese momento, le dijo gracias y lo felicito antes de dar media vuelta e irse

Kanda hizo lo mismo mientras se dirigía a su nuevo cuarto pensando. 'Ese Moyashi siempre hace que se preocupe'.

Lenalee llego hasta su cuarto se despidió de Miranda, que la estuvo siguiendo desde que ambas oyeron la historia de Kanda, entro a su cuarto trabo la puerta y se dejo caer en su cama cuando lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos. "Allen-kun por favor mantente a salvo". Ella murmuro para sí misma antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

**Termine otro.**

**El próximo lo voy a subir si alguien lo pide si no tal vez borre la historia pero lo dejo a su criterio.**

**Ojala los vea en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**No tenía nada que hacer así que decidí hacer otra traducción.**

**Ojala les guste.**

**D-Gray Man no es mio.**

* * *

"Crown Clown…". Allen se encontraba en shock al ver frente a él a una persona completamente blanca de su altura sin ningún aspecto rodeada por la capa blanca de su Inocencia con la máscara en el lugar donde los ojos estarían.

"Esa es la misma reacción que tuve cuando hable con my anterior acomodador ". Él dojo completamente calmado.

"¿Qué- Qué está pasando?".

"Decidí darte una mano con tu problema". La figura blanca dijo no moviéndose de su posición. "Pero parece que no tenemos tiempo, intenta hablar conmigo fuera de tus sueños y explicare todo".

"Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando?". Allen trato de correr hacia la figura pero estaba lentamente siendo rodeado por oscuridad hasta que abrió los ojos y vio su cuarto aun un poco oscuro ya que el sol apenas empezaba a salir.

El exorcista de pelo blanco corrió hacia el cuarto de Johnny, lo despertó y le conto todo lo que paso. Él solo escucho en silencio prestando atención a cada palabra, en cuanto Allen termino pregunto por su opinión. Johnny pensó por un segundo antes de ponerse a hablar.

"¿Estás seguro que no era un sueño?".

"No lo era se sentía muy real para serlo y…". Allen desvió su Mirada aparentemente no queriendo contarle el resto.

"¿Y qué Allen?". Él dijo tranquila pero a la vez seriamente.

Allen suspiro y dijo. "Era el mismo lugar donde el Catorceavo me atormenta en mis sueños".

Johnny volvió a pensar por un momento y luego sonrió creyendo lo que estaba diciendo.

"Entonces tomate e l día libre y encuentra una forma de hablar con tu Inocencia, de hecho estas despedido hasta que lo logres".

Allen sonrió y volvió a su cuarto luego de decir gracias a su amigo.

Ya en su cuarto Allen se sentó en su cama en una posición para meditar para ver qué pasa, esto siguió por varias horas en las cuales el no paro ni para comer, algo que sabia le costaría luego pero no pensó mucho en eso.

Ya era el atardecer y Allen empezaba a pensar que tal vez si fue un sueño o peor el Catorceavo le hizo una broma para hacerle pensar que había esperanza, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando de pronto abrió los ojos y estaba de nuevo en el mismo lugar que en su sueño excepto que esta vez era completamente blanco.

Allen empezó a mirar alrededor hasta que vio a una figura blanca parada a la distancia a la reconoció y llamo.

"Crown Clown". Grito y de pronto la figura estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

"Me alegro que lo lograras Allen Walker-san".

"Crown, ¿qué quisiste decir con ayudarme con mi problema?". Allen pregunto todavia no seguro si debería confiar en él.

"Quise decir ayudarte a controlar al Noah dentro de ti por supuesto". Respondió completamente calmado.

Allen se sorprendió antes de sonreír para luego preguntar.

"¿Cómo puedes ayudarme con eso?"

"Es simple en realidad necesitas entrenar para poder usar todo mi poder y usar la espada de exorcismo para debilitar al Catorceavo al punto de que no podrá siquiera tratar de controlar tu cuerpo". La figura con la capa dijo mientras Allen escuchaba cada palabra y sonriendo más de lo que jamás había hecho desde que dejo la orden.

"¿Por qué no podemos solo destruirlo?". Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir cuando se dio cuenta que su Inocencia no dijo destruir.

"Me temo que eso es imposible, el Noah a entrado hasta en tu alma y destruirlo significaría destruirte a ti también, además…". Crown hizo una pausa mientras Allen escuchaba en silencio todo lo que decía. "…el poder para controlar el arca es útil, ¿o no?"

"De acuerdo". Fue lo único que dijo luego de resignarse a lo que dijo su Inocencia. "¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento será?"

"Te diré eso mañana cuando estés descansado y podamos empezar a entrenar, por ahora descansa". Fue la respuesta que obtuvo cuando de pronto abrió sus ojos y estaba de vuelta en su cuarto.

Él corrió para decirle a Johnny pero cuando estaba por hablar su estomago gruño y ambos fueron a buscar algo para comer.

Llegaron a un restaurante, pidieron su comida y Allen explico lo que paso hasta que llego la comida.

"Esas son muy buenas noticias, de acuerdo tú no puedes venir a trabajar hasta que termines ese entrenamiento". Johnny dijo casi en un grito cuando Allen termino de contar su historia.

La comida llego poco después y Johnny estaba sorprendido ya que era tres veces la cantidad que Allen normalmente comía (no que lo que normalmente comiera fuera poco) pero entonces se dio cuenta que él no había dejado su cuarto en todo el día y de seguro estaba muriendo de hambre a estas alturas.

Luego de terminar de comer, ellos volvieron a la tienda y se dijeron buenas noches.

Allen estaba en su cama mirando el techo pensando que mañana sería el primer paso para deshacerse del Catorceavo. Con este pensamiento en mente cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido sonriendo por lo que pasara mañana.

* * *

**Bien ya termino otro.**

**Díganme que opinan y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Acá traduje otro capítulo.**

**Gracias RoseM Walker por el review.**

**Disclaimer: Me gustaría pero no D-Gray Man no me pertenece**

* * *

Allen despertó de su cama sintiéndose descansado por primera vez desde que escapó de la orden, él mira por la ventana y se da cuenta que todavía no salió el sol, se levanto para conseguir su desayuno lo mas silenciosamente posible para no despertar a Johnny.

En cuanto termina deja una nota en la mesa diciendo 'No contrates a nadie nuevo, porque estaré de vuelta en el trabajo en nada'.

Luego va a su cuarto y repite lo mismo de ayer para hablar con su Inocencia, al principio pensó que le llevaría todo el día como antes pero en cuanto cerró los ojos volvió al mismo 'espacio' de ayer.

En cuanto se dio cuenta empieza a llamar por la figura blanca.

"¿CROWN CLOWN ESTAS AQUÍ?".

"No tienes que gritar, ¿sabes?". Su Inocencia dijo detrás de él.

"Gome, dime ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento será?".

"Primero te pasare todo el conocimiento que he estado almacenando desde que empecé a existir".

"¿Y com-?". Allen no pudo terminar de hablar.

"Pero debo advertirte que el proceso pone una enorme cantidad de presión en la mente, en el peor de los casos podrías perder todos tus recuerdos y personalidad lo que dejaría tu cuerpo a la mente del Catorceavo". Allen pudo sentir un escalofrió luego de escucharlo.

"Sabiendo esto ¿aun deseas continuar?".

Allen se mantuvo silencioso por un momento antes de responder sin mirarlo.

"¿Lo que dices es que si hago este entrenamiento hay una posibilidad de que Neah tome mi cuerpo?".

"Si". Crown respondió simplemente.

Allen levanto la cabeza para ver a Crown y este se sorprendió al ver la mirada que su acomodador tenia.

"Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, si hago esto solo hay una posibilidad de perder mi cuerpo pero si no hago nada entonces será algo seguro. Todo lo que puedo hacer es apostar todo en este entrenamiento".

Luego de escucharlo Crown se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo.

"De acuerdo entonces, necesito que te sientes". Allen obedeció y se sentó mientras que su Inocencia hizo lo mismo en frente de él.

"Espero que puedas soportarlo". Crown levanto un dedo y lo puso en la frente de Allen antes de que empezara a brillar.

Allen abrió sus ojos y se encontró en un espacio totalmente negro cuando de pronto una enorme luz empezó a cubrirlo todo.

* * *

En el mundo real.

Era un día lento en la tienda, nadie había entrado hasta ahora cuando de la nada Johnny escucho un grito desde el cuarto de Allen.

El corrió hasta ahí y abrió la puerta para encontrar a su amigo en la cama sosteniendo su cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor.

* * *

En la mente de Allen.

La luz estaba rodeándolo mientras sentía como si algo estuviera forzando su entrada a su cerebro, lo que causo que empezara a gritar como cuando su brazo fue lastimado en la pelea contra Suman luego de que este se convirtiera en 'Caído'.

'No puedo morir aquí aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer'. Él pensó esto mientras imágenes de sus amigos (y Kanda) empezaron a aparecer en su mente, terminando con una de toda la orden divirtiéndose en el comedor.

"¿ME OISTE? NO ME VENCERAS CON ESTO". Allen grito cuando el dolor empezó a desaparecer hasta que desapareció.

Cuando Allen abrió sus ojos de nuevo vio a Crown observándolo.

"Felicidades eres el primer acomodador que tengo que pudo soportar esto". Crown dijo mientras que Allen solo sonrió por su éxito.

"Esto es todo lo que podemos hacer por hoy, ya es muy tarde en el mundo real pero antes de que te vayas debo decirte que ahora podemos hablar sin que medites debido a que luego de esto nuestra sincronización a incrementado hasta ese punto. Mañana trabajaremos en cómo luchar con nuestra nueva sincronización, será mejor que descanses."

Luego de que Crown termino de hablar Allen pudo escuchar otra voz llamándolo.

"en…Allen…Allen". La persona nombrada despertó para encontrar a un muy preocupado Johnny a quien le empieza a explicar lo que pasó.

"Así que eso pasó, pensé que estabas siendo torturado por ese Noah o algo, okay estas son buenas noticias te dejare descansar para mañana". Johnny estaba por irse pero se detuvo y dijo. "Casi se me olvido si no te apresuras tal vez ignore esa nota que dejaste". Allen río entre dientes por la broma y dijo.

"Me asegurare de recuperar mi trabajo pronto".

Allen fue a buscar su comida una vez más repitiendo ya que no se detuvo para almorzar.

En cuanto terminó limpio sus platos y se preparo para dormir antes de escuchar algo en su cabeza.

'Espero no te importe que hable así'. Allen se sorprendió al escuchar su Inocencia en su cabeza antes de recordar lo que había dicho antes de que dejara el 'espacio' de su mente.

'Para nada pero tendré que pedirte que no lo hagas cuando me vaya a dormir'.

Hablaron de cómo sería el entrenamiento de mañana antes de que Allen se quedara dormido ansioso por despertar.

* * *

**Y termine de traducir otro, espero les haya gustado.**

**Ah y si alguno piensa que los capítulos deberían ser más largos a partir del capítulo 15 van a empezar a serlo.**


End file.
